


再哭一下

by SpicyTaroball



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Figging, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTaroball/pseuds/SpicyTaroball
Summary: ⚠️双性⚠️失禁有 Figging有 含量不多*梗源姜sir亲口说的“再哭一下”*非第一人称视角
Relationships: 姜广涛/胡良伟
Kudos: 5





	再哭一下

一开始只是普通地做爱。他被爸爸按在盥洗台上后入，褪到一半的衬衫在身后捆缚住他的双手。他后穴被干得一片烫热，身前的东西却因为律动不断磕在冰凉的台缘，饱受折磨。

晨起的性爱最磨人之处在于双重的憋涨——爸爸每次都要把他前面堵起来，如果单纯只是限制射精的话他多少有些耐受度，难捱的是饱涨的排泄欲望。

他呻吟里掺着乞求，哭得有些凄惨，爸爸好几次俯下身来吻他，嘴唇贴在他耳后轻蹭，颇为温柔地哄他哭得好听些，却在起身后狠狠责打他的屁股。他出于本能地闪躲，换来大腿内侧许多掐痕。“再躲一次今天都别想尿了。”爸爸语气平淡，可他吓得一时没了声音，身子抖得厉害，终于是连轻微的扭动都不敢。

他不知道这轮性爱是怎么结束的，中间无数次求饶只得到爸爸一句“再哭一下”作为回应，他哭哑了嗓子也没能弄清楚怎样才能哭得让爸爸满意。最后爸爸扶着他的阴茎，看着淡黄色的液体不受控制地从那前端的小孔里流出来，有一部分甚至漏在了爸爸手上。

“这么大的人了，自己尿尿都不会。”爸爸用他的屄擦手，再用阴茎把那处湿热填满。因羞耻泛上的红晕从他耳后一直染进颈子里，他在爸爸新一轮的操弄下哭出无力的否认。

他的两口穴都被操得红肿，双腿打着颤让爸爸抱回了房间。被压在床上的时候他才意识到自己以为的结束其实只是开始。爸爸往他后穴塞了姜柱，掐着他的阴蒂让他说喜欢。他哀哀地喊老师，求爸爸放过他。  
“不对，再叫。”

他知道爸爸想听什么——爸爸为了纠正他在床事时的称呼用过不少让他难以承受的手段，但他终究因为羞耻无法主动叫出口，总是会因此遭受不少折磨。

爸爸用皮带打他，臀部因为疼痛夹紧，迫使后穴收缩着挤出姜汁，给他施加成倍的辣痛。他攥紧了床单，双腿受不住地踢蹬，身体却因为这个动作向前爬出了一小截。爸爸捏着阴蒂把人往回拖，语调阴沉：“再躲一次试试。”

委屈叠加着疼痛催出他不少眼泪，他尖叫着喊疼，抽泣声把他的哀求拆落成黏糊糊的、没有意义的音节，女穴淌出的水却不比他哭出来的少。爸爸把他翻过来让他自己抱着腿，皮带毫不留情落上女阴，直到小蒂红肿着翻出来，淫水浸湿床单，爸爸才从他嘴里听到想要的称呼。但他那几声“爸爸”听起来比起屈服更像是走投无路的求救——向这位施暴者。

爸爸丢下皮带，抬起他的一条腿再次进入，每一下都顶得狠戾。他疼得痉挛，却还是会自觉用腿环上爸爸的腰，在爸爸亲吻他的时候抬手搂住爸爸的脖子。爸爸奖励他细碎的吻，衔住他的乳粒用牙齿碾磨，在他身上留下密集的淤痕和齿印。

最后又回到了浴室里，期间他几次无意识的逃床让腿后的皮肤都烙上了鞭痕，左脚的足底也透着红肿。后穴的姜柱被抽出，但遭姜汁虐待许久已经肿得看不见穴眼儿。他趴在地上被爸爸捞起屁股肏女穴，膝盖在瓷质砖面上蹭得生疼。他用所剩无几的意识遣动身体迎合爸爸，嘴里断断续续呢喃出染着泣音的“我会乖”。

爸爸柔声回应，一边用指甲抠弄他女穴的尿孔，直到那里淌下带一点浅淡黄色的透明液体，混着穴里漏出来的白浊滴落在地面。但他尚未来得及羞耻，爸爸贴在他耳边的一声“好孩子”烫走他所有的神智，他颤抖着高潮，在心底攀上的奇异满足感里昏死过去。


End file.
